Dangan Ronpa: Captives of Noizumi Island
by MayoMace3
Summary: The Neo World Program decided to have a Second Island, to accompany Jabberwock. 20 talented students have been chosen to attend an all expense vacation to the the wonderful Noizumi Island! That is until a certain bear comes by, faced with a new leader other than Junko? What will happen and who will make it out alive? (Warning Spoilers Inside.) (SYOC Closed! Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there it's MayoMace3! And as you know I already have a current SYOC story! BUT, there is just so many things you can do in Dangan Ronpa! I came up with an idea while at school, and decided to set it in motions! **Warning: This does contain major spoilers,** so if you haven't played the first game and Dangan Ronpa Another Episode, you have been warned! Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

><p><em>Despair: the complete loss or absence of hope. <em>

_Hope...Hope...Aw that word filled so many people with happiness and the feeling of love. However there was one person who turned against the warm grasps of hope and turned to the coldest clutches of despair. This particular person wanted to ensnare the world in despair and her name was Junko Enoshima. _

_When Junko was younger, just when the despair of being a model started to sink in, she was requested by Towa City's mayor, Tokuichi Towa, to entertain his daughter. Junko was at first very displeased with said arrangement, but she went anyways. Soon she meet the small incapacitated child , who instantly rolled her wheelchair over and started admiring her idol. _

_Junko was surprised by the state of the moss haired girl, but instead of feeling pity, she felt opportunity, here was one of her biggest fans, a rich young lady with power. Junko wiped the small trail of drool and started to fill the bastard child's head with images of despair inducing pleasure. That was the last time Junko saw the the little girl named Monaka and she soon went on to greater, despair inducing things. Soon, however, Junko met her end, 6 hope filled students who managed to beat her at her own game. Junko however knew it wouldn't be the end, no that would never happen. Despair would live on, no matter what her former friends said or did their would always be despair. __**'Sweet, Delightful Despair.'**_

A/N: And that's about it! So here's the form below, and I do have a couple rules this time. Because last time, was a bit hard on me.

You are allowed to send in OC's through either reviews or PM's, but please note that sending it through Private messaging would be better.

I would like to have Oc's that haven't been featured in a story yet, if you don't mind.

All right now that those two rules are set, here's the form! P.S I'll post it on my profile page as well!

Name (This includes nicknames, if they have any.):

Age (15 - 18):

Gender:

Birth Date:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance(Please include and special markings, scars, freckles and others of the like.):

Clothing:

Personality(Please add any certain types of habits.):

SHSL:

Family:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Types of students to befriend:

Murderer/Victim/Survivor:

Execution:

Anything else:

Hahaha I hope it looks a lot better this time around! Anyway I will be accepting 20 OC's! I really hope I get some good ones! And this time around I won't be adding my own, so YAY for that I suppose! Thank you, and I will reply if your character gets chosen! good luck and I would appreciate it ever so much!


	2. The Prolouge

"Your planning on what now?" The small high pitched voice boomed through the dark, damp room, said figure's face holding a mix of concern and confusion. The room itself held a small desk and chair, where another figure sat, typing away fast.

"I have already explained this, Asahina-Chan. If we send these students to Noizomi Island, they can be safe from HIM." Another figure slammed shut a briefcase, standing upwards from the small wooden chair. It gestured it's fellow companion up the creaky, wooden stairs.

"Yeah, but why would sending all these students help US? I mean we already have an island of students, why can't I go with you guys?" The high pitched voice spoke again, racing behind the other straight faced figure. A small door on top of the stairs was generously opened as both of the figures mumbled thanks. They walked down a long red hallway, the walls covered in photos of people's smiling faces, large oak doors located at the end of the hall.

"If you did come with us, we would be in jeopardy! We have already lost 2 key members back in Towa..." The figure fell silent, running his fingers through his caramel hair. Aoi was looking down, her baby blue eyes holding deep remorse.

"Do you see why we need you to go? Besides you won't be all alone, you'll have Alter Ego!" At the mention of the AI the girl perked up, her smile shining brightly.

"Yeah I guess so Naegi-San. So will Alter help me see the students I have to watch?" Naegi nodded as he handed the swimmer a small, silver phone.

"Yeah check them out soon Asahina-chan and good luck. These kids lives depend on you, on us." Aoi smiled again, she felt like she had some really major importance for once! She could help everyone else by helping the new generation of ultimates!

"I'll see you later Asahina-chan! Take care." Naegi walked off the last steps, as he opened the huge oak doors, he gave one last smile of hope as Aoi waved happily. She quickly saw the smiling face of the AI.

"Hello Hina-San! What can I do for you?" Alter Ego smiled gently, it's warm hazel eyes shining with delight.

"Hi Alter~ Can I see the student profiles? Um, just because I was wondering about them." Aoi blushed slightly as Alter Ego stated some document names. A list of the names appeared:

Females ( 10/10)

1) SHSL Neat Freak

2) SHSL Actress

3) SHSL Hunter

4) SHSL Spirit Medium

5) SHSL Stuntwoman

6) SHSL Surfer

7) SHSL Figure Skater

8) SHSL Mimic

9) SHSL Cake Decorator

10) SHSL Private Investigator

Males ( 10/10)

1) SHSL Novelist

2) SHSL Historian

3) SHSL Musician

4) SHSL Jinx

5) SHSL Mercenary

6) SHSL Cadet

7) SHSL Pugilist

8) SHSL Chess Player

9) SHSL Organ Recipient

10) SHSL Preparatory Student

Aoi looked at the list in confusion. "Alter...This only has the talents the students have...Where are the names?" Alter Ego scanned the list again, worry plastered on his face.

"I have no idea, but I shall keep scanning the files Naegi-san has sent me. Bye-bye Hina-San!" In a flash Alter Ego's glowing face left, as Aoi sighed sadly. 'I hope these kids are nice...'

As Aoi jogged back down the hall, a small giggle was heard from the shadows.

"Sorry Swimmer-chan, but if you figure out who they are...you'll kick out my fellow despairian right away. And we can't have that can we Maid-chan?"

"N-no mam!" The maid said in a gurgled tone as the little figured giggled again, it's hand choking the poor brunette more.

"Good! Things are going according to plan! I love when things go according to plan, don't you Maid-chan?" The maid nodded as she felt the figure's grip on her throat lessen. She breathed in the puffs of air greedily.

"I would love to let you go on and clean up this filthy house. But.." The figure's hand suddenly tightened on the maid's neck causing her face to turn blue. The figure smiled as she heard the bone clenching snap and the flop of the body hitting the ground.

"I can't have any witnesses."

The figure turned around and started their slow descent out the door. 'Yes. Today is a lovely day.'

* * *

><p>AN: There we go, the accepted character's list! Check here and see if they made, er well it is by talent only, so...Let's HOPE IT WAS YOURS! And I hear people saying I have to much free time! Well, I have already done the chapter of the week for my other story on Monday, so I can focus on writing on Noizumi Island!

And looks like we get a sneak peek at a henchwoman or maybe it was Monokuma? I don't know what I was going with either, either way once the list is full we can get the Despair rolling! And I'll still message you if your character got accepted! The list is here to just help other's not make another awesome person, with the same talent! Tell than Ta-ta!

**A/N 2: Hey all the Girl's spots are taken! So now we only need three more boys, and I know what I said in the last chapter about not sending in my own character. But, to speed things up, I'll add my own OC...So yep, that's all I have to say.**

**A/N 3: Yay All the spots are filled, I'm happy to begin writing and the chapter will come out...IDK, whenever I feel like it! But, look forward to the first chapter~**


	3. Arisu Sugimoto:Twisted Tea Party

It was a cool rainy day, as people trudged slowly though the streets. Most of them looked miserable and just wanted a nice warm place to relax, but their was one small building that shined brightly on such a dark day. Inside was a small room, where a soft mass of blanket laid. It was still and occasionally moved, but it was clear that the person wouldn't move until it was ready to.

"Arisu! Arisu wake up!" A small scream was heard as Arisu's door was slammed open, Arisu groaned, closing her eyes and shoving her head into her pillow.

"Leave me alone, Keiko! Arisu is sleeping~" Keiko scoffed as she aimed a small sheet of paper at Arisu. She flicked it with ease and was satisfied with the annoyed face of her little sister. Her chestnut eyes held slight anger, as she tried to smooth her butterscotch colored hair down. Arisu glanced at the paper thrown oh so nicely at her, she noted the fancy looking design on the back, as she carefully opened the paper. The scent of lemons filled the air as Arisu lifted the paper up.

"What does it say?" Arisu glared at her fellow brunette, as she playfully wiggled away.

"Why would Arisu tell her rude older sister such important information?" Arisu smiled at Kieko's shocked face.

"R-Rude? Ouch Arisu you hit me hard!" Keiko fell over onto Arisu's bed, grabbing the sheet of paper as Arisu voiced her annoyance.

"What does it say Keiko?" Arisu asked, her voice booming through the small room. Keiko didn't respond at first, she was moving the paper up and down and squinting at it oddly. Arisu was about to just take the paper away from her sister, when Keiko answered.

"Nothing...It's blank Arisu. You were jinxed." Keiko hopped off the bed, startling Arisu as she tossed the paper back onto the bed. Arisu turned to her sister in disbelief.

"What? Arisu doesn't believe you!" Keiko shrugged as she walked out of the door.

"Well look for yourself Arisu, come down afterwards. We need some of your life changing designs~" Keiko smirked, laughing loudly as she went down the stairs leading to the small bakery her family owned. Arisu turned her gaze towards the paper as she saw thick black words. Curious, Arisu started scanning the paper.

**"Dear Arisu Sugimoto**

**Greetings, I am the current headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, which I hope you have heard of. I would like to have you and 19 others come to Hope's Peak Academy, with your title The Ultimate Cupcake Designer.**

**However, I have already accepted another group of students. So I have decided to place you on Noizumi Island, a nice little resort where you can interact with your fellow students until further notice. This letter can be seen by others after you read it, do not ask why. After receiving this letter please wait near the clear bus stop if you accept, which I highly hope you do. Take care.**

**Hope' Peak Academy Headmaster**

Arisu sat on the bed, her eyes holding shock and excitement. Arisu rushed down to the bakery where she shoved the paper into Keiko's face. Keiko read it over again, and she gasped happily.

"Wow! Arisu you HAVE to show mom! Quick Quick!" Arisu, to excited to fight back, ran back up the stairs to her mother, who was calmly sitting on the dark brown family room couch. When Arisu showed her mother, she almost fainted had she been standing up. Arisu's mother quickly rushed Arisu back to her room to help pack, as her mother started bragging to her older brothers. Arisu spent the following day talking excitedly to her family, and decorating cupcakes for the last time in the small bakery her family owned. Arisu was rushed to bed quickly, Keiko jokingly saying talents needed sleep. Arisu shook in fear and excitement as she closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Dream (Arisu's POV)**_

_I awoke at a short, pink table, accompanied by very uncomfortable, small, plastic chairs. I noted the brown rope tying my hands together, I also saw 5 odd figures sitting next to me. They appeared to be plushies of animals, the one to my right was a small blue bird, with huge light blue button eyes. It had a small pink ribbon tied around its neck and on its head. Next was a slightly larger black rabbit, it had cold threatening gray eyes, and was wearing a combat uniform. To my left was a brown dog, by far the biggest of the bunch, it had light blue eyes and a huge scar down the middle of its face. Next to it was a small dark gray cat, it had blood-red eyes and was dressed in a maid's outfit, it had one long claw extended. The last one sitting in front of me it was a light pink bear, it had blue eyes and a large stretched grin, it was donned with a large red bow._

_"Heello Arisu-Kun! It's been a long time hasn't it?" The bear spoke in a smooth threatening voice, I was staring in awe, as I felt the rope dig deeper into me._

_"What do you want with me?" The bear chuckled as it stood up and started walking on the table, knocking small cups of china and sugar over._

_"We heard that you were going away, hmm? What is this about A- Ri- SU?" The bear stood close up to me, it's smile growing even wider. I turned to look at the others, they were rather quiet, sipping small cups of what I believed was tea The bear backed away from me, and sat back in its seat._

_"You should answer Arisu-kun~ It's rude to be so harsh when you were the one who created us?" The bear started laughing as I turned to the other dolls, they looked just as frightened as I was. I was also confused, I created them? I had no such memories of any of them, and if I did why would they tie me up? I heard a cup set down forcefully, I looked up and saw the small bird stand up, the bear stopped it's high pitched laughter._

_"What are you doing Uta?" The bear's voice was laced with excitement and annoyance. Uta started to stretch its long, beautiful blue wings._

_"I can't bear to watch you pick on poor Arisu! You have no right to haunt her Yumi! It's clear she isn't interested in Despair so to prevent you from hurting her, I shall kill you." In a flash I saw Uta pull out a simple kitchen knife, it flew towards Yumi, and I felt the urge to save it, but I was sticking to the chair like glue. I watched in horror as Yumi easily grabbed the knife and stabbed Uta in the stomach with ease. It tossed Uta's dead body over into the darkness._

_"What a rude bird, interrupting our conversation Arisu-kun. Anyone else object?" As if on cue the cat stood up._

_"I must say I would like to leave now, it is getting quiet late and I really should-" Before the cat could finish Yumi pulled out a small lighter, she threw it at the frozen kitten, and I quickly closed my eyes as the small screams of the poor cat filled the room. I opened my eyes when I felt something nudge me, I saw the dog holding a sloppily decorated cupcake. It smiled cutely as I smiled back. before I could thank the little dog, Yumi ruined the sweet moment by pushing a small cup filled with tea towards me. It smelled good and I saw the dog and the rabbit take the cups, as well as Yumi._

_"Time to say a toast in honor of Nise! Everyone drink at the same time." I saw my suddenly free hand grab the cup sloppily as I was forced to raise the drink to my lips. I gagged at the bitter flavor and almost vomited, but I held it in. Everyone lowered the cup, as Yumi sat in an eerie silence._

_"I should have told everyone this earlier, but I poisoned one of the drinks~ Silly me~" I sat still and quickly examined everyone. Yumi looked fine, as well as the rabbit and I felt fine as well so that means.. I turned to the dog and I felt my heart-throb sadly. It was cringing in pain._

_"You jerk!" I heard my voice screech out as I grabbed the poor dog, my body feeling better. Yumi just sat still laughing crazily._

_"Am I really Arisu-Kun? Well it won't matter either way, Hana is good as dead. Worthless mutt." Yumi laughed that creepy laugh as I saw Hana give one sad smile, I felt my body heave forward. I was running away from such a twisted tea party. I heard the snap of Yumi as I saw the rabbit rushing after me._

_"D-don't worry about me Arisu-sama." A deep sad voice came from below me as I saw Hana move slightly._

_"I'll stop Dorei, you have to run from Yumi." Hana jumped down, almost passing from the poison, I wanted to beg for her to come, but I waved bye sadly. I felt the tears rolling down my face as I saw Dorei pull out a gun and start to shoot Hana. I kept running, I could hear Dorei getting closer, but I had to run. I couldn't let them catch me. I couldn't, I couldn- I felt the burning slide of my skin on the ground, I saw Dorei, it's eyes holding no emotion. I felt wetness cooling my burning cheek, as I tried to look brave. I heard the click of Dorei's gun and I prepared myself. I was ready, when I heard a shrill scream. I opened my eyes and saw Dorei, standing with stuffing spilling from her._

_"Y-Yumi, why?" Yumi appeared behind Dorei, her face twisted into that dark smile._

_"You weren't listening to orders Dorei~ I had to kill you. Nothing personal~ Tee hee!" I saw Dorei mutter something than it laid still, it's eyes staring right at me. I turned towards the clear blue eyes of Yumi, it was holding a large sword, as Yumi threw it away. Yumi's laughs filled my ears as I heard it walk closer to me. I shivered in fear, but stood my ground._

_"Oh~ You finally think your brave huh? Hahahaha. I liked to see you try to kill someone, perhaps your mother? She would look nice writhing in pain, or maybe your brothers instead? Who knows, hahahahahah!" I felt something inside me break as I held up Dorei's gun. Yumi stopped laughing and froze at the sight of the gun._

_"You wouldn't shoot little old me, would you? I'm your old friend Arisu-Kun! Remember I was your favorite toy, and I'll never go away. I will haunt you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever." Yumi's mantra of ever's continued as I felt the gun slip from my grip to the ground, I tried to catch it, but it ended up shooting Yumi. I ducked down in fear as Dorei's gun went a-wall, I kept hearing the evers get slower. I looked up after the gun shooting was over as Yumi stood still, bullet holes covering her now light pink body._

_"Hehehe. I guess you win Arisu-Kun, but at what cost? I will never die, in fact I will live forever. Not in you of course, you had a chance to embrace Despair and look what happened. I hope you enjoy Noizumi Island Arisu-Kun. I'll be waiting." Yumi faded away as I stood still. I couldn't remember ever having a bear plush, was she trying to make me remember her, was she real? Was this-no. No it's fake, it's only a dream. I felt myself stand up, the burning pain in my side only a soft throb. i saw Dorei's corpse and I pulled her up. I saw Hana's stuffed body as well and I picked her up. I saw Nise's burned body, the only thing remaining the cold red button eyes. I picked them up, and lastly I picked Uta up. I placed them at the table and I sat down as well. I don't know why I did this, but maybe I appreciated their help, it was almost as if they were real. I wanted to talk to them, Uta wanted to protect me from Despair as she said. What did she mean that they already had someone, is someone at Noizumi Island a plush maniac or something? I sighed and looked at all the corpses._

_"Huh?!" I saw all the plushies were gone. Every little piece of stuffing and button eyes was gone. I wanted to scream, but I felt something soft touch my shoulder. I froze up, I wanted it to be one of the other plushies, but I turned around and I saw her._

_"You came back Arisu-kun."_

* * *

><p>I'm done! I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted to release this yesterday, but it had a lot of edits that needed to be made. So this was just a little dream thing with Arisu, who won't be the main character. I have decided to switch Point of views from one student to the other, just because I always seem to forget one student. So the next chapter will involve Arisu again, this time she will meet her fellow students! Also in case you want to know what the little plushies names mean, here they are:<p>

Uta - Song

Yumi- Beautiful

Nise - Fake, Liar etc. You hopefully get the jist.

Hana - Flower

Dorei- Slave

Yeah... the dream segment was very important actually. Either that or I just wanted to write some crazy killing~ No, but it is important. So look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Arisu Sugimoto: Odd Classmate Gatherings

Ahh. I'm sorry It's late...BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE AT LEAST! So enjoy! Also Dangan Ronpa Does Not Belong To Me, obviously...

* * *

><p>When Arisu woke up the next morning she was her normal happy self. The thoughts of the psychotic plushies still loomed in her mind. She was sitting in the kitchen decorating one last batch of cupcakes when her brothers walked in.<p>

"Arisu! Last night your yelling was super loud! What was up?" Arisu blushed slightly as she puffed out her cheeks, spreading the vanilla frosting evenly.

"Arisu doesn't want to tell you. It's nice that you guys care, but Arisu will be fine." Arisu kept decorating the cupcakes as her brother's shrugged, deciding it would be best not to push Arisu further on the subject.

Later in the morning Arisu stood in front of the large oak doors. She had already said her goodbyes to her brothers and Keiko, so she was ready to head out. Just as Arisu was about to leave a soft voice sounded.

"Arisu, were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me? And why aren't you wearing a jacket. Its raining outside and you could get sick!" Arisu turned and saw the smiling face of her mother, her warm russet eyes holding that motherly tone. Arisu saw the light pink raincoat and she smiled back at her mother.

"Arisu would never forget you Mama! Arisu loves you!" Arisu clamped onto her mother tightly, her face flushed bright pink. Arisu was always like this, whenever her mother hugged her she would break down into tears. Arisu managed to hold back the small drops as she forced herself to let go. Arisu gave one last smile to her family, waving a last goodbye as she walked out into the cold rain.

Arisu started skipping through the rain, humming a happy tune and ignoring the glares she received for said humming. Arisu kept walking until she saw the small clear bus stop, Arisu's face scrunched into one of disgust.

"This street is disgusting!" True to the brunettes words, the street was littered with cans, and wet paper. The grass grew wild and untamed, and the bus stop looked like it hadn't been used in decades. Arisu walked up to the mossy bench and smiled happily as she sat down on the soft bench, thankful for the plastic shelter blocking the falling droplets.

Arisu sat still, watching the abandoned street in awe. She was questioning why there were only a few cars driving by, but she brushed it off as a local routine for them. Arisu felt her hand grope for the small invention as she read it over. There wasn't a specific time, so Arisu may as well make herself comfortable. The Cupcake Designer leaned cautiously against the plastic as she settled down. It was very uncomfortable, but she would make do with it. Despite the hard rain and the cramped space, she fell into a light sleep. It was about an hour later when a small rickety white bus drove by, Arisu woke from her sleep with a small spark of excitement and she smiled happily at the small bus. The door opened and Arisu walked aboard as she was about to walk through to sit down, when she heard a small tap. Arisu looked towards the small sound and saw a white box, Arisu was about to question what was wrong when she smelled the strong lemon scent coming from the box.

"Oh You want Arisu's invitation right?" Receiving no response, Arisu slipped the crumpled, wet paper into the box. Once the paper fell into the box, Arisu was shoved forward by something and she fell onto the cold floor of the bus. Arisu flushed lightly as she hoped no one saw her fall. Luck was on her side as it appeared Arisu was the first one to get picked up. Arisu sat in a seat near the front and noted how oddly small the bus was. The invitation did say she had 19 other students and the bus she was on had around 16 seats. Arisu didn't linger too much on the thought as she felt her body go heavy. Arisu sighed at how comfortable the seats were, they felt like heaven. So much better than the grimy bus stop's bench! Arisu felt herself yawn as she slumped she gazed out the window, what she saw was odd. She saw black skies, with white splashes of clouds. She saw red buildings and pink trees. Arisu was about to question the bus driver when she felt herself shut down.

"Is she dead?" Arisu heard a voice boom through her head.

"Don't be preposterous. She still has a pulse unfortunately..."

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? I feel everyone should stay alive and well thank you!"

Arisu was very confused by all the voices, one sounded extremely angry, the other two were scary and serious. Arisu was scared to wake up almost, but she knew never to judge people by their voices.

"Say um if you don't mind...perhaps we should wake up the lady?"

"Oh yes! I agree, but how do we wake her up?" Arisu was about to try to speak when she felt a light tap on her neck. She was about to question it when her body jolted up like a million sparks as she fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Arisu heard a voice above her, she helped herself up and she saw 4 people standing together. Arisu looked around and saw they were in some sort of ancient ruins, bits of crumbling pieces littered the ground.

"I simply hit a pressure point in the back of her neck. Said pressure point would help her wake up." Arisu saw a girl who looked around the same age as her blab out. She had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, Chartreuse green eyes that pierced through Arisu. She had a nicely ironed dark blue skirt and an equally nice black and white shirt. She carried a small purse that made her look more professional. She had a very clean aura and look in Arisu's eyes.

"Hello are you still there?" Arisu snapped out of her daze and looked down at the clean girl.

"Ah yeah Arisu is still here." Arisu heard a small groan and she turned to see a boy around her height. He had bright red hair, and was wearing a business suit? That just had to be uncomfortable in Arisu's opinion.

"What are you waiting for? Stop dawdling around and introduce yourself!" The boy glared at her with shaded green eyes.

"Ah okay. My name is Arisu Sugimoto, The Ultimate Cake Decorator!" Arisu clapped her hands happily as she saw the girl with the bag stand up next.

"I am Yuki Kaiori, The Ultimate Neat Freak as people would put it." Yuki gave a forced smile as she kicked a rock away from under her.

"I shall go next! I am Hanako Pryce, The Ultimate Actress! Pleased to meet everyone and please call me Hannah!" Hanako gave a huge smile, and Arisu was stunned by her appearance. She had silky pink hair that reached her chin, large forest green eyes that glistened in the sunlight. She was wearing a light pink sundress with a white blouse on top, cute little pink flats, a rather large lavender scarf and two white ribbons attached to her each side of her hair. Arisu had heard rumors about the ultimate actresses, and how amazing she was on the big screen. Arisu had to admit, she didn't watch to many of Hannah's films they were much to sad and dramatic for her liking.

"I guess I'm next. I'm 17..." The last boy stood up, towering over everyone else. Arisu saw 17 ruffle his oddly silver hair, as his cerulean eyes shinned in confusion. He was wearing a baggy grayish blue jacket, a black tank top, dusty brown pants and old ebony black boots. He was holding a shiny, brown guitar over his shoulder as he kept ruffling his head.

"And I'm a Musician? I think..."

Arisu quirked an eyebrow at 17, he was really weird, but Arisu liked him.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" The boy with bright red hair questioned, his tone holding deep annoyance. 17 just blinked slowly.

"Um...I have problems remembering stuff...Like how we ended up here or your name..." Arisu was glad that 17 was hinting the beginning of the mean red-head's introduction. Said boy pushed his glasses up even further, which Arisu was amazed by.

"My matronymic is Drake Stevens. I do not welcome nicknames so keep them among yourselves. And my title is The Ultimate Historian." Drake ended his greeting and walked away from the group. Arisu sighed and mentally made it her goal to make him happy.

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves. I recommend we get out of these trashy ruins!" Yuki proclaimed, kicking bits of debris into all directions. Hanako nodded her agreement as she peered around the tall ruins.

"I agree, Ruins can be dangerous at n-night in the dark." Hanako clutched onto Arisu, who was thinking about how she got here. Yuki glanced upwards, noting a bright hole.

"I guess we must have fell down here, starting with 17." At the mention of his name, 17 stopped poking a wall and walked towards the small group of girls.

"I hate to be a downer, but I don't remember how I got here. All I remember really is Yuki-Chan poking me awake." 17 grinned shyly, as Yuki nodded her approval.

"Quite right. So that means..." As Yuki and 17 talked Arisu was thinking about how she ended up in the ruins as well. She remembered the creepy city she had seen before she fainted, was the bus driver a murderer?

"Arisu is not surprised." Arisu shook her head as she placed her hands o her hips. Hanako, who was sitting nearby stared at Arisu with large spring green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hanako's tone now held an angry vibe, her face scrunched in worry.

"What Arisu is saying is that maybe someone above can hear us. Arisu thinks everyone went on a small white bus right?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to Arisu's small speech, nodding in response to Arisu's question. Arisu flushed slightly at the attention she was receiving. She only ever was the center of attention when her siblings were nearby, but she pushed the embarrassment aside.

"And when all the small bus no one was there... Then everyone saw a weird city and then they ended up in here, right?" Once again everyone nodded, Arisu grinned, clapping excitedly. She pointed up to the hole, which was higher than most of the others, even 17 and his skyscraper height.

"So all we need to do is yell for help, and then someone else will come and help us!" Arisu started twirling at her smart tactics.

"Sugimoto-Chan is right. Perhaps asking for help will help us." Yuki was now brushing her espresso brown hair out of her face, she looked stressed out by the dark ruins, but she managed a shaky smile. Arisu stepped on top of a knocked down column and she took a deep breath in.

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HELP US? PLEASE HURRY!" Arisu screamed at the top of her lungs, she silently hoped someone would hear.

?'s POV

A loud scream of help sounded, I felt myself shiver at the desperation visible in it. I kinda maybe lost my group, though I swear they were just in front of me. I looked around hoping to see anyone, but the only sight was thick, dense green leaves. For an island there sure weren't a lot of palm trees in this forest...Oh right screams of help. Where did it come from, I think it was near my left.. I guess I should try and-Oh great why didn't I see that stump, oh my stomach hurts so bad..At least I wasn't puking up blood, that would be really bad. Ahh what am I doing, people are getting hurt! I trudged through the grim woods, clutching my injured stomach tightly. As I said before it could be worse, i could have been found by an animal and eaten. Though maybe I would give it stomach problems? I probably taste bad..maybe like salt? Not that I planned on meeting any cannibals while I'm here.

"HELP US! HURRY! I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Another scream for help, this one sounded ruder then the last yeller. Was there more than one person stuck? I better hurry, wait...what if this was a trap? No, no I have to calm down. People are in trouble, I wonder if I can even find them. I gotta stop thinking so hard, before I get slapped by a tree branch or something like that. I think I'm actually closer to the exit, it's a lot brighter than before.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

End ?'s POV

* * *

><p>All right! That's that, we meet some of Arisu's new friends, and aren't they...friendly? Hehehe probably not, we also get another person who got lost from his group, and he will be the next character we focus on.<p>

And I should explain what the hold up was, so I was originally going to have Arisu on the bus, and her classmates would come up and introduce themselves. But, I felt it would be a bit boring...Meeting on a bus. So they are now on Noizumi Island instead and that's what's up! Any who, i hope you guys enjoyed, and if I'm lucky I can write the next chapter and update School of Despair and Hope! So let's pray, also I appreciate reviews! If you want to leave any... Your choice...Thank you for reading~


End file.
